


Flower crowns and other weird things

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adorable Newt, Flower Crowns, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minho is sassy, This Is STUPID, Thominewt, a lot of gigglig, get high, newt is sassy, sassy is sassy, they sniff a flower, thomas is adorable, thomas is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.</p><p>Thomas is angry because Minho does not let him go in the Maze alone, so he goes into the woods and found this really weird flower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower crowns and other weird things

**Author's Note:**

> THE OOC IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE!  
> I just hope to make you guys smile.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Jeff smiled at Minho. “I don’t think anywhere is broken, but I think it’s better if you stay in the Glade for today.” The keeper of the Runners rolled his eyes. “Really, I am ok, nothing hurts!” Newt lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Be nice and follow the doc’s orders.” Minho pointed at Newt. “Have you seen that, Jeff? Abuse! Abuse on a poor innocent patient who had been badly injured!” Thomas shock his head. “Minho, you could be anything _but_ innocent, so don’t even try it.” He then stood up, heading to the door. “See you guys later!” he said, as he opened the door.

Minho’s shout stopped him in his tracks. “Wait a minute! Where the shuck are you going?” he asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously. Thomas looked at him surprised. “In the Maze, obviously.” Minho stared at him. “What?!” Newt shock his head repeatedly. “You are not going to the Maze.” Thomas looked at them, clearly confused. “Why? I’m a runner.” Minho sat up on the bed. “Shuck face, there is absolutely _no way_ I am letting you go in the Maze alone!” Newt nodded his agreement, arm crossed in his chest. “But... I am a runner! Every runner goes alone, why do you treat me differently?” Newt looked at him sternly. “This is not up for discussion, Tommy.” Thomas knew he was acting like a child, but he could not help it. “This is so _unfair_! You guys suck!” he said. Jeff, who was looking at the argument with an amused expression, half expected Thomas to stomping his feet. Minho just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Tommyboy.” Thomas glared at them one more time before storming out of the room. Newt and Minho looked at each other and snorted. “Do you think he is going?” asked the blond. Minho shock his head. “He knows that we are going to be really crossed if he does.” Jeff smiled at them. “You guys look more like a family than boyfriends.” Minho smiled. “I am the dad.” Newt argued. “No, I am not the mum. You can cook.” Jeff just laughed and left the room.

Thomas was really angry. Why didn’t they let them go into the Maze alone? It was so unfair! He did not even notice that he had left the Glade and was now going really deep in the woods. He sat down on a big rock and looked at the people working in the Glade, and at the Runners getting ready to leave. He then looked at his feet and saw it. Thomas looked at the flower quite surprised. He had never seen one like that before. It was of a pale pink colour but the insides were bright orange. it looked really pretty. He bent over to sniff the flower. It smelt really good and it was so inebriating, almost intoxicating... but in a nice way...

Newt left the room to go and check on Thomas. He knew the guy often did mad things when he was angry or upset and cursed to himself for having left him alone for so long.

Luckily enough, he saw Thomas coming towards him. He was walking funny... he was not running or limping, he was sort of _jumping_? Newt arched an eyebrow at him as Thomas stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath and giggling.

_ Wait a minute _ . Thought Newt. _Thomas **did not** giggle_. Newt looked at him, concerned. “Tommy, are you okay?” Thomas giggled even more. “Newtie Booty!” he said collapsing into fit of giggles. Newt grimaced at the nickname. “Bloody hell, don’t you ever call me like that again.” Thomas smirked. “Soz. Ehi, Newtie, I found something really cool in the woods! Let me show you!” Newt watched Thomas jumping away. He didn’t seem sick. Almost overexcited, or something. He warily followed his boyfriend into the woods. 

“Look at this!” said Thomas, showing him proudly the flower. Newt looked at it. “Uhm, really pretty, Tommy.” Thomas pointed his finger at him, giggling. “No, smell it, Newtie! It smells niiice!” he said, slurring a bit the words. Newt shock his head. He was worried about the younger boy. Thomas looked at him, upset. “You don’t want to smell it?” he said, sounding hurt by this. Newt could already see the tears in the younger boy’s eyes. He hurriedly took the flower. “Look, I am smelling it, uhm... really nice...” he said, as the strong smell slowly intoxicated his brain.

Soon enough, Newt found himself giggling with Thomas. Thomas clapped his hands in delight. “Let’s do a flower crown!” Newt smiled. “Yes!” he looked around, frowning. “There isn’t any more of those nice pretty flowers.” Thomas looked around, surprised. His smile fell. Then he shrugged. “Let’s use this flowers!” he said, showing him a collection of pink, blue and purple flower. Newt giggled happily. “A pink crown for me!” Thomas smiled broadly. “A blue one for me!” They looked at the purple ones. Then Newt clapped his hands in glee. “A purple crown for Minho!” Thomas nodded. “Let’s start making them!”

By the time they had finished making the crown it was almost afternoon. Thomas put his on and helped Newt with his own, since the boy seemed unable to stand from all the giggling. They slowly made their way towards Frypan’s hut. They saw Minho waiting for them, and his eyes lit up when he saw them. Then they widened as he saw what they were wearing. “What the shuck is that.” He said pointing at their crowns.Thomas giggled as Newt put the purple crown on top of Minho’s head. “Don’t be jealous, we made one for you as well Mean Hoe.” Said Newt, mock-seriously. Minho looked at them surprised. “Mean Hoe? Really?” Thomas came near him and whispered loudly. “It’s your code name, but it’s a secret!” he said, before collapsing on the floor, giggling. Minho would have found all of this funny if it was not for the fact that he had absolutely o idea of what was wrong with his boyfriends. So he just shrugged and took both of their hands, leading them to Frypan’s hut, to eat something. 

Minho forced Thomas and Newt to sit as he moved to grabbed something to eat. Newt elbowed Thomas. “Ehi, Tommy?” Thomas looked at him smiling. “Whaddup, bro?” he said, almost instantly starting to laugh. “Look at Chuck!” he said, raising his voice without noticing. The kid looked at them surprised. Thomas gasped. “Oh my gawd, he’s so fluffy I am gonna die!” he screamed, jumping to his feet and rushing towards the younger boy, hugging him tightly. “I love you, you are so cute!” Newt watched him laughing convulsively. Minho looked at both of them and hurriedly put the food on the table, before rushing towards Thomas. “Thomas, let him go. Now.” He said, sternly. Thomas whined. “But I want him! Please, please, Min let me have him! He is so cute!” Chuck let out a strangled noise, whilst Minho rolled his eyes. “Let him go.” Thomas did as said, stomping his feet and saying. “Fine! But you are so unfair!” Newt nodded in agreement as they both sat down. “You are bloody annoying, Mean Hoe.” Minho just ignored them and pushed the food in front of them. “Eat.” Thomas wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like potatoes!” Newt pushed aside his own plate. “Peas. Disgusting.” Minho looked at them feeling his own temper rising. “I don’t care. Just eat something!” 

He regretted it almost instantly. Newt looked at him angered and turned his back to him. Thomas’ eyes filled with tears. Minho could feel every Gladers’ eyes staring at him. Thomas started crying. “Why are you shouting at us, Minho?” Newt came closer to the other boy and hugged him protectively. “You are really mean,Minho! Look at what you did!”Minho rubbed his temples. “I am sorry! Really sorry, ok?” neither of them answered. “I promise if you stop crying and eat, I will give you a treat.”

Newt’s eyes lit up and Thomas stopped crying. _The little bastards!_ “Really?” asked Thomas, his eyes wide in excitement. “Oh my gawd, I love you Mean Hoe!” he said, jumping on his lap. Newt took his plate. “Just watch, I am gonna eat all of ‘em bloody peas!” Thomas put his plate in Minho’s hand. “Feed me!” he said. Newt giggled. “Yes, do it!” Minho sighed, but gave him the food. It would have been really funny if it hadn’t been so embarrassing.

Gally looked at the trio, Thomas sitting on Minho’s lap and giggling and Newt trying to act as if he was eating the peas but actually throwing them on the floor. He spat disgustedly on the floor. Minho looked at him with a grimace. God, that guy was annoying. Thomas pointed at him. “Gally, why do you keep spitting on the floor? That is disgusting.” He said. Newt giggled. “It’s because Gally thinks that real men don’t swallow and it could make him a little bit gay!” he said, causing Thomas to double up laughing and Minho to smirk, fighting the urge to burst out laughing like almost every Glader that heard Newt. Gally looked at them, blushing hardly and stormed off. Minho started to actually liked this new Newt. Really cool, really sassy.

He then saw Teresa coming towards them. “Tom, can I speak to you?” Newt and Minho smirked. Thomas looked at her, frowning. “Why?” She looked at him nervously. “In private.” Thomas frowned even more and clutched Minho’s shirt. “I go where my Mean Hoe goes, and Newtie Booty comes with me.” He said, resolutely. Newt nodded proudly. Teresa looked at them, confused. “Newtie Booty? Mean Hoe?”but Thomas attention had drifted elsewhere. He pointed at her chest. “Where did you get that from?” Minho chocked on his drink as Teresa blushed. “What the hell, Tom!” Newt said. “I want that too!” he said. Teresa said, with a note of anger in her voice. “That’s what real men, like Alby and Gally like to touch!” she said. “So they like fat on people’s chests. That’s very manly of them.” He said, and Minho just wanted to kneel before him for that.

Alby came to see what was happening. “What’s going on here?” he asked warily. Newt beamed at him. “Al-bae!” he said, making Thomas collapsing into fit of giggles. Miho raised an eyebrow at Alby, trying to tell him to remain calm. “What’s going on here?” he repeated. Miho shrugged. “I don’t know, I just now that they are becoming really sassy and really crazy.” He explained. Alby stared at them, before saying. “I think they should go in the med jack so we can check on them.” Thomas looked at Alby in wonder for a few seconds. Then he whispered. “Albae, did you know that me and Mean Hoe had sex in the Maze, once?” Minho chocked again. “What the shuck, Thomas!” he said. Alby looked at them. “Is he serious?” he asked, quite menacingly as Thomas and Newt started laughing again. Newt winked at him. “Albae, do you want a bit of Tom- ASS?” He asked making Thomas laughing again. Alby blinked a few times, looking at them. “Was that a pun?!” he asked as Thomas, unexpectedly jumped up and took Newt’s hand. “We are going to fight a Griever!” he said pushing the other boy up with him. Newt was on the floor almost instantly, while Thomas’ sprinted towards the gates. 

Minho jumped and caught his hand before he went inside. “Shuck face don’t do that!” he said, clearly worried. Thomas giggled and kissed him on the lips. “Mean Hoe, don’t be so tight!” he said biting his neck. Minho refused to let in and took him and put him on his shoulder, taking him in the Med Jack. He saw Newt, still on the grass giggling at something. He beckoned them. “Guys, come here, it looks bloody awesome! You can see the sky and the stars!” Thomas giggled and rolled his eyes. “I know other ways of making people see the stars. A punch in the face, perhaps.” He said. Newt looked at him and pouted. “Mean Hoe, how comes Thomas is the only one that you carry?” he said. Minho had the answer ready, luckily. “Because you are a very good boy, and Thomas is a really troublemaker.” Newt and Thomas giggled happily, as Albytook Newt on his own shoulder. One look at Minho and they were both being carried to the Med Jacks.

Jeff laughed at seeing them. “Shuck, this guys look on drugs.” He commented. “Did they sniff anything?” Minho shrugged and said “How am I meant to know?” Newt piped in. “Me and Tommy the sass king sniffed a really pretty flower! It was so pretty and it smelt soo good!” Thomas nodded. “Iit was very nice!” Minho looked at them, hands on his hips. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Newt looked at him and kissed him, giggling at Jeff and Alby’s expressions. Then he scoffed. “You didn’t bloody ask me, did ya?” Thomas jumped on the bed. “Aye, did ya Captain?” he asked. Newt turned to him and kissed him on the lips, as they both fell on the bed, giggling madly. Jeff looked at them. “Relax, and don’t let them out of this room.” He sentenced.

Thomas looked at Jeff with a smile. “Minho gets turned on if I act like a cat. He likes it when I meow and purr.” He said giggling. Newt nodded. “He liked feeling as if he is dominant and we are not.” Minho felt his checks reddening. “He liked it rough!” shouted Newt. “Bad boy like Mean Hoe.” Sing sang Thomas. Minho looked at Alby, who was now suppressing a smile. “Can I put them to sleep?”

***

Thomas woke up with a terrible headache. He turned around, and sensed Newt stirring next to him. He sae Minho already up, looking at him with a smirk on his face. “Oh, you are awake, Thomas The King of Sass and Newtie Booty.” Both of them looked at him confused until what happened the day before started coming back to their heads. Thomas hid beneath his pillow. “Please tell me it was a nightmare.” Minho chuckled. “It was quite funny, though.” Newt hid underneath the blanket. “Can somebody please bloody kill me already?” Minho just laughed. “This is really enjoyable.” Thomas looked at Newt. “Do you think the Grievers are available to adopt us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> also you can find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
